She's in Love With The Boy
by TomboybuttercupSakaast
Summary: Kaoru in love with the Butch. Trisha Yearwoods Shes In Love With The Boy. Butch is a butchers son & doesnt have a lot of money & not so much book smart. Kaoru is a rich tomboy, wrestlers daughter. Her father doesnt approve of him but she dont care Butch
1. Meeting face to face again

___**She's in Love with the Boy**_

_**BUTCH'S POV**_

"Butch, make sure that meat is tenderized and good to sell and don't forget; both your brothers are sick."My dad,the butcher called

"Alright, Dad!" I called back. You see I am the son to Butch Diced Chopper. Don't ask, because I am going to. For generations my family has been butchers. All their first children or first boy took the job. Name All the first boys were named Butch for the tradition. They were all crazy for the job because it used to be the richest stand yet. But me and my brothers are not. We just follow until we can tell him.

I went to the meat in the freezer. To tenderize it with my fists and super strength. I forgot Me, my brothers, and three girls went on a mission for the military and something happen to us all. We don't know what happened to the girls. One black haired, green-eyed girl I became friends with and had a crush on her too. I forgot her name though. Well me and my brothers got powers and are eye color changed.

Mostly the second oldest, Brick(Don't ask), his eye color was a coffee dark brown, but now bloody red. Brick's hair is orange-red, and he always wears his red cap. We made a name for ourselves, The RowdyRuff Boys. My hair is black and my eyes used to be a sea green, but now dark green. And my littlest innocent, shy, sweet baby bro is named Boomer (Again don't ask) has dark blue eyes that was a crystal blue, and blond hair. We always were our signature color. Mine is green, mostly dark green. Brick's red and Boomer's blue,mostly dark blue.

Our powers help with a lot of things, like work and school, also going places. Then I hear a few coughs. I bet it's my brothers checking up on the work, instead of being in bed, like they're suppose to.

"Howdy Butch, how's work going?"Boomer sniffs. I forgot to mention. We used to live in Tokyo, Japan, when we were 8 then moved to Texas and we picked up the language and accent very quick

"Baby Boom, whatcha' you doing out of bed? I can take of things, yah know?" I question and scold "Go back to bed"

"Okay, but let me and Brick know; would love to help. Sick or not." He coughs then sneezes

"Bless yah, and I will. Now get out of the freezer before you get more sick and get some where hot and put a blanket on yah." He nods and flows to bed.

"Butch! Is that pork ready yet? The costumer is here to pick it up!" Dad called

"Yah, Give meh a minute to bring it up and wrap it." Witch I did. Reading the order once again I say to them With the sweetest smile; I could give for the stupid job"Here it is. 10 lbs. Of Ground sweet Pork for The Family of Masubara's" I looked up and my mind went blank when I saw her. I must of looked so stupid in front her. Because she was laughing at the way my face was.

"Butch, Butch? BUTCH!" My dad yelled.

"Yeah, Sorry I got directed, dad." I gave a sheepish smile.

I saw her eyes. Their a light jade green, she has black hair and she looks like a tomboy and someone I met before. I think I am in love. I love her laugh. She is so beautiful. I gave the packed pork to her. Even though my hands were in plastic gloves We both felt each others hands and we both blush red. I think she did.

And I let go, but I felt something in my hand. It was a note. The girl gave me a note. "Have a nice day Miss. Masubara." I called and I watched her leave before she is out the door; she winks at me. I blush harder and my whole face is red. I smile and run to the back with the note tight in my hand.

I opened it and it said '_Hey Butch, I been watching you for awhile now. I want together for a date call me to set it up. My number is 435-568-0294. I want to talk to yah._

_P.S. My name is Kaoru Masubara and I want you too.'_

Okay, that just got me hard. But awesome I got date.

"I GOT A DATE! YES!"

_**KAORU'S POV Before she came in Butch's Butcher Shop( A/N: It works, don't ask)**_

I am walking around town with my friend before I finally make my move on Butch, the oldest son to the butcher,Mr. Butch Chopper. I hear his brothers are sick with colds. So it's a perfect day to make a move without his brothers knowing. When I made it, because his brothers are the biggest tale tails in town and if it gets to my dad. I'm toast. My father doesn't like me dating 'low-lives with barely any money with brains on the end of the stick and no life' my dad says, but I can be friends with them.

"So how yah gonna make your move?"My friend,Momoko asked

"I don't know" I say sadly

"Maybe yah can write a note to him?." My other friend, Miyako suggests.

"Yeah, but what can I say?"I ask with a sigh

"Oh your too negative. Come on, cheer up" My red-orange haired,pink-eyed friend, Momoko says.

"Yeah, what if he doesn't like me?Or doesn't remember me?" I ask

"If he doesn't,then he is stupid to miss his chance." My blond haired, light-baby-blue-eyed friend, Miyako said bravely.

"Your right I am ready to make my move!"

I said good bye to them got on my note for him. I am in front of the butcher shop. And I walk in.

"Hey Miss. Kaoru Masubara. How's your dad and brothers?"

"My dad is great, he just won another match. And my bros are not because I beat them again for another match 2 against 1. How are you, your wife, and sons?"

"My wife is good, so am I, but two of my sons, Brick and Boomer, are sick with high fever colds. Mrs. Chopper is taking good care of them. Boomer slipped out of bed when in the freeze to see his oldest brother, Butch tendering meat and pork see he or Brick could help him out even though their sick. But now he is back in bed sleeping. Let me call Butch for you family's order."

I blushed red both times he mentioned the boy I love and I have a feeling I am going to blush again. "Okay, Mr. Chopper."

"Butch! Is that pork ready yet? The costumer is here to pick it up!" Mr. Chopper called as I blushed.

I heard a voice call back and I froze. "Yah, Give meh a minute to bring it up and wrap it!" A teenage boy with black hair came from the back reading the order with a fake, but still the sweetest smile that made my heart melt "Here it is. 10 lbs. Of Ground sweet Pork for The Family of Masubara's" I blushed ** HARD and HOT** as he looked in my eyes and said my last name. Then made the funnies face I ever saw. So I started to laugh hard at the look he was giving. I was still blushing though

"Butch, Butch? BUTCH!" Mr. Chopper trying to awake him up and it works.

"Yeah, Sorry I got directed, dad." He gave a sheepish smile to his dad. He gave the packed pork to me. Even though his hands were in plastic gloves We both felt each others hands and we both blush red. I think he did. And He let go, but before he could. I slipped the note in my hand then in his. "Have a nice day, Miss. Masubara." He called. I blushed and I felt him watch me leave before I'm out the door. I blush harder and my whole face is red. So I wink at him and I swore I saw him Blush Red all over his face. And Ran home with the expensive pork. For his call.


	2. For now, but not forever Hiatus

Hey every one, what's up? It's the Writer AKA TomboybuttercupSakaast. Mostly of my stories are going to be on Hiatus. Starting by: Love Bug for that I've started the chapter in another laptop is on a crash & / or death. And like the others I am work on them but for now the only one that is currently and was given to me by Imagaco that is going to be updated's The Enemy of My Enemy is my Love: new author. More stories in the summer and holidays and I will update, but I will never forget and keep trying to fix the computers and not have the stories wiped out so I could update them again.

P.S Thank you and love you all that have followed and favorite me or the stories. I will try my best to have the stories I've started and now on Hiatus


End file.
